Fragile
by Darkness Angel-Ai
Summary: G/CC oneshot, post Cell Games. 'He would often forget that she wasn't the type to be so fragile'


**_Fragile_**

Goku was out into the forest with his son. He and Gohan had decided to spend the whole afternoon fishing. While the two waited for the fish to swim by, they would have small competitions to catch falling fruit from the trees they would punch. Often times Gohan had been victorious since he was faster then his father.

Goku would simply laugh or smile that his own son had beaten him in a simple game.

The two saiyans sat in wait for the fish to arrive, they ate the fallen fruits with much delight. It was usually this time of year that the fruits would be big, sweet, and juicer. They savored the tastes, at least Goku did. He wanted to savor every moment of everything since he knew that he would not be there for the years to come.

"Daddy?" An eleven year old Gohan called to his father. Goku gave him a questioning look. "Well it's just that..." Gohan looked uncertain to continue.

"What is it son? You know you can ask me anything." He assured his child. Gohan simply couldn't look at him straight in the eye.

"I know you already told not to bring it up but, please tell me what's going to happen at the Cell Games!" Gohan almost shouted, he looked frightened a little. Goku seemed to have seen this coming, he sighed and put his arm around his son's shoulders to comfort the boy.

"Gohan, the truth is, I don't really know what will happen." He paused for a moment. "No one really knows what is going to happen. I know you're worried and scared, we all are worried and at least a bit scared. But that is why we trained so that whatever bad was planned...won't happen at all. That's why I trained you my son. I know that you have something very special inside you that could help us win, that's why I trained you to surpass me... Eventually I knew that one day you would surpass me, I just didn't expect it would have to be so soon."

"Can we beat him?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, we will, and the Earth will be saved." '_Along with your brother'_ Goku thought to himself. Gohan looked up at his father, who turned and smiled at him. "Now, how about we finally catch those fish?" Gohan grinned when a few large fish jumped out from the water. He and Goku undressed so their clothes won't get wet and get an earful from Chichi. Goku jumped into the water first, but Gohan stood for just a moment.

_'Why did your smile look so sad father?' _Was the final thought that came to Gohan before he to jumped into the water.

She knew it was hopeless to try to stop the tears that kept running down her cheeks. Chichi had given up to stop herself from crying, knowing full well that Goku would be able to sense her distress. But she couldn't help it, the Cell Games were just a couple days away, and yet knowing that her husband and child were going out there to fight that horrible monster, knowing full well that her child would end up hurt, yet he would live she knew well. But Goku, she knew that he would be in the front lines fighting that creature first, and she knew he would give up his own life for the sake of his friends and the planet.

That's why she cried, knowing that there could be that high possibility that he would die. Which was why she could not stop her tears from falling. The closer the Cell Games drew nearer, the more she cried, the more painful it was to realize these horrible possibilities. She was in despair, but she can't help but accept it.

She finally got her tears to stop falling.

It was finally time for dinner, Goku and Gohan had arrived just on time. The two saiyans ate like they normally do, while Chichi hardly touched hers. Gohan would tell her the little stories that he and his father had done just a few hours ago. Chichi would put up a smile for him, just for her son to be happy, because he wouldn't be if she wasn't.

Sleep had overcome the little hybrid child, Goku carried Gohan to his room so that his boy can sleep comfortably. Chichi stayed in the kitchen, washing all the dishes that could have been done in the morning, but she needed to occupy herself before she would go into tears again.

Goku returned to the kitchen where he saw his wife's back to him. He knew of her habits to clean things whenever she felt distress. He had a habit to whenever she felt that way, he would hold her, and that's what he did. Goku went up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her small frame, however, one of his hand was placed over her stomach.

"Why were you crying earlier?" He asked her softly. She would often deny that she was ever doing such a thing, but he would point out that her eyes were red and puffy. But she didn't deny anything this time, she let her tears fall again. Goku softly turned her around, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head softly. Chichi looked at him with watery eyes while he wiped away the fallen tears on her cheeks.

He understood why she was crying, her eyes says it all, she did not have to say anything. Goku brought her closer to him in an embrace, he let her cry while he held her. He waited, waited patiently while she finished her crying. He would always be patient with her.

He would often forget that she wasn't the type to be so fragile because of her tough exterior, but she was a very fragile person. She hid it from everyone, even her own son, but not him, she could not hide it from him even if she was to try. She knew.

No words needed to be said between the two. They knew what the other was thinking, but at this very moment, she needed the comforting, and he needed it as well. She knew that he could not promise her anything at that moment, and he knew that she would hold in her pain until it became to much for her to bare. It hurt him to see her that way, so broken, so fragile, his tiny wife was always hurting because of him.

Both of them were hurting.

Chichi loosen herself from him a bit, she looked into his calm eyes with her watery ones. Goku looked into her pained filled eyes with his. Nothing was said as he leaned in to capture her lips with his. He needed her right now, and she needed him. They needed to feel alive for that moment, even if it was just for little bit.

In a way of sense, they both were _**Fragile.**_


End file.
